The Tailor at Konoha
by Dotchi13
Summary: Based off of 'The Tailor on Enbizaka'. Hinata is so tired with her lover Naruto being so unfaithful to her. So she decides to be the kind of girl he likes. (K Possibly T later. Warning: Contains Mentions of Death, this being both Kind of Pro and Anti NaruHina in some ways, Kind of Pro in the Beginning, Anti in the end)
1. Sakura - Kimono

Dotchi: This is Based off the Song- 'The Tailor at Enbizaka'. While I'm sure you've all heard of it, if not just take a look, it's a nice song and a nice video starring Volcaloid :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would have made the ending better with friendship instead of pairings. I swear.

* * *

It was a typical day in Konoha, the sun shining down on the blessed Village as people were busy in the street, all adorned with the lastest fashion of kimono or haori and hakamas.

At the corner of this street, Hana Street it was, sat a Tailor shop.

It was quaint, and mostly catered to women, but it was not exclusive. The Tailor that lived there was named Hinata Hyuuga.

Her family was a slightly wealthy family, but she still desired to work the same job her mother did, as a tailor, scissors always sharp and in her hands wherever she went, the same scissors her mother carried in her time, so no one minded it as she was always a very kind, considerate, good-natured woman with the best skill in town, so everyone went to her when they wanted new things or clothes fixed.

Hinata was very proud of her work, but her mind was usually preoccupied with her cheating lover.

Naruto Uzumaki was his name, and his ways were so bad that he almost never visited her, and all the time he was with all kinds of women, it made Hinata very upset, and almost every night she cried, wishing her blond, tanned, rugged lover would come to her and love her just the way she loved him.

However, her wishes and prayers never seemed to be answered as she sat in her shop and catered to everyone and their clothes.

Sometimes she would play a little game when there was a rush of clients, wondering if Naruto had spent the night with any of the women that came in, and which ones may be his type since she didn't seem to be.

She once brought the subject up to Hanabi, whom gave her a strange look and told her to 'Just leave him alone'.

It made Hinata wonder if he had spent the night with Hanabi and she never told her, which broke her heart a little, and she never talked about it to anyone again, not wanting to hear anything alike to what her younger sister said, lest she find out her friends may be bedding him too.

Hinata walked down Hana street when she saw him.

Naruto. He was walking down the mainstreet, talking to a woman.

Her hair was bubblegum pink and to her shoulders, with beautiful jade green eyes and peachy skin. They were talking with such familiarity, Naruto saying something that made her smile as Hinata noticed she was wearing a dark, navy blue kimono that fit her well and seemed to make her pink hair pop more.

Hinata gritted her teeth, trying to keep in the disappointment as she couldn't stand the sight, hand tight on her scissors as she turned on her heel and left, tears burning at her eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that night Hinata sat before a table, beside her a shattered vase with strewn flowers beside her as she tailored a dark navy blue kimono, holding it to her own skin. She would look nice in navy blue wouldn't she?

She then laid it back out and made the last few adjustments before going to a stand where there was a form of a body, draping the kimono around it and tying it tight, the kimono to be for later as she smoothed it out and appraised it with tear tracks just drying on her porcelain cheeks.

She then stepped back and went to her room in the back of the shop, living in that place as she went to the bedroom, sitting in front of the glass as she looked over herself. She was so different in looks than the pink-haired woman.

She would have to pull him back in again. Yes, he was unfaithful, but he was hers, and she didn't want him to leave her.

She disrobed and put on a sleeping yukata, crawling into bed as she wiped at her tears one last time, the room so dark from no lighting as she soon drifted off.


	2. Ino - Sash

Dotchi: Another Chapter to The Tailor at Konoha!

The Kimono is done! Now to the Sash!

* * *

Hinata woke that morning just like she did every day since she moved into the tailor shop, alone. Everything was so empty without the presence of the one she loved so dearly.

She got up and washed her face, brushing her hair a hundred strokes each side before she went and made breakfast of eggs and some leftover fish from dinner the other night.

She ate calmly, thinking of the navy blue Kimono tailored for her, closing her eyes before she went and washed her dish in the tub of water she had, placing the plate away before stepping into her shop, unlocking it as she walked out, dressed in a yellow Kimono that day as she carried her scissors, going to buy more fabrics from a merchant, her coin purse in hand as she noticed that the neighborhood was uneasy that day, hearing whispers of some sort of crime happening to a girl, but Hinata ignored it, sure it didn't concern her and would merely hinder her work if she went with gossip.

She bought many fine fabrics from one of the best merchants, taking the fabrics back to the Tailor shop and laying them out for women to look over as she locked the door to her home inside the tailors shop as she set up a sign that she would be back.

She perused through the street which was already alive with people that morning, especially with such gossip going around saying about some girl named Sakura.

Hinata ignored it and looked for Naruto.

She found him outside of Konoha, at the river beside it on the bridge. He was staring to the water with his beautiful blue eyes as she swore she could see his shoulders shake.

She was about to call her love's name to gain his attention, wanting to speak to him, however another voice called to him and they both looked to see another woman going to his side.

Her hair was a beautiful bright sunshine blond, lighter than Naruto's gold locks as he looked to her straight in her pretty blue jewel eyes, Hinata noticing her figure was a little closer to her own, which brought her some comfort that Naruto wasn't just into one type of girl, which could have potentially ripped her love away forever.

She didn't want her future husband to leave her, despite his nature with the other girls.

The woman rubbed Naruto's back and comforted him as Hinata gripped her scissors, feeling sadness well up inside her as she saw Naruto visibly feel better by the other woman's words. How dare this woman comfort him. Hinata should be the one to do that. It was like this woman was mocking her being so close to the one Hinata was being courted by. She also noticed the woman was wearing an onyx black sash that while was a stark contrast to her bright features, looked good on her.

She then turned and marched her way to her shop as tears dripped to the ground.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that night she focused on making an onyx sash to wrap nicely and tie up even better as she thought to the words her mother told her once while she made a little Kimono for her sister Hanabi with the very scissors Hinata had in her hand.

 _Scissors are made from two blades. They carry out their tasks by being close and scrape against one another. Just like a married couple whom get along well_.

Ever since she heard that from her mother Hinata had never been afraid of handling blades, especially scissors. Scissors gave her a wholeness inside her. She felt that she herself was a blade. But still, she needed the one she loved close to make herself feel like she was a pair of scissors with him. She wanted to be that married couple with Naruto. To do this, Hinata rationalized that she must become the girl he likes to draw him close.

And she would do her very best to keep him there as she watched with her red swollen eyes as she wrapped the onyx black sash around the navy blue Kimono.

Both colors fit the other very well and Hinata was very satisfied with the result as she stepped back and looked over it, wiping away the feelings of dry tears on her eyelashes, blinking them before she turned from it, making sure the front of the store was locked before she extinguished all light except for one big candle, making her way to the home part of the shop, making sure everything was in order and everything was cleaned of any mess that had happened.

Satisfied, she went to her room and blew out the candle to sleep.


	3. Karin - Hairpin

Dotchi: Alrighty then, the Kimono and Sash are finished, now for the Hairpin.

I put some thought into this and with a friend decided that Karin will be the one to get the Hairpin 6.6

Now, to respond to a few reviews because... Well, I want to.

saiyanvegeta: I understand what you are saying, I hate cheaters too. Don't worry about what happens to Naruto, Hinata will take care of it.

ZoeySlaughter: Of course you do Nee-Chan, you know the song, and you're smart like that ;3

Switchlolly007: You're not wrong ;)

crystalblue19: Thank you and I will do my best :3

* * *

The next day Hinata was tailoring another Kimono as she sat by the shop window. The neighborhood outside was restless today, it seems another crime happened to some woman named Ino.

But it didn't matter to Hinata, all that mattered was her love Naruto.

Her sister Hanabi was there today to help her handle with the rush, making sashes and handling the money as the surge of people was for some sort of event to be held about the crimes in the past two days.

Hinata, however, blocked her ears to them and spent her time concentrating on her work, fashioning things with many dark colors.

Soon lunch came around and Hinata and Hanabi excused themselves for lunch and closed up the shop for a small time, heading out to eat.

The scissors glinted in the sun as Hinata held them close to her, a polite smile on her face to greet those whom looked at her as her eyes roved over the crowds to find Naruto.

She spotted him in front of the Hairpin shop, looking over a few things before selecting a Silver hair pin. It made her heart leap, was her lover going to give her a gift and apologize for his womanizing ways? Silver was better for her hair than gold, this much Hinata knew.

She watched as he paid for it before going to a girl sitting on the side, she had red spiked hair and red eyes with glasses on and wearing a purple kimono as she sipped on a cup of water.

Wasn't this woman a distant cousin of his? Hinata thought she heard that, after all, she shared the same last surname as Naruto and had the family red hair.

This put a pang in her heart. He loved his distant cousin more than he did her. He was really indiscriminate with whom he decided to share company with.

Hinata turned, feeling her heart hurt. Something had to be done.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She worked hard that day, and soon she held a silver hairpin in her hands, cradling it gingerly in her long slender fingers. She pulled off a few hairs caught in it from it being worn earlier, before she set to work, setting it to the side

She undressed before pulling on the navy blue kimono that fit her so fine, wrapping her middle in the black obi and tying it beautifully, looking to herself in the mirror.

She looked like a kind of angel as she carefully put the hairpin into her dark blue locks, looking over herself as she smiled almost emptily to herself.

' Aren't I beautiful?' Her mind pleaded to no one, for someone to answer.

She then turned and picked up her scissors, staring into it and seeing her reflection despite it seeming duller than the polished shine it had less than a week ago.

' If you won't come to me, Naruto, then I shall come to you.'


	4. Naruto - Death

Dotchi: Now to the truth and the final showdown of Hinata and Naruto!

There will be talking here, unlike the other chapter, and this will be the last one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only a set of stories about them 6.6

* * *

Hinata walked down Hana street, still a few people up after dark with lamp lights around to light the way as the moon was a little more than half way full and the stars sparkled across the dark sky.

She made sure not to drag the hem of her dress in the dirt as she looked and looked before finding Naruto. For once, he was alone as he looking up to the stars, just a little outside of the village and facing to the forest.

Hinata found herself being very distraught at the sight. After all, he could have come home to her and yet he was here looking at the stars instead.

" Naruto-kun." The Hyuuga called to the Uzumaki as she held her scissors in a tight grip, as if to ask for it's assurance as he looked to her, taking in her apparel with a slightly appraising eye as she flushed happily, pleased he liked it.

" Hey... Hinata, was it?" He smiled to her as her own smile melted away, " I've seen you around. It's nice to meet you."

' Nice... To meet me?' Hinata stared at him with wide pale eyes before they narrowed a bit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next Morning Hinata stayed in the shop, mending a Kimono, furious on the inside as the neighborhood was in chaos.

A man had been killed last night, but that wasn't what was on Hinata's mind as she looked to Hanabi, her sister.

" I talked to Naruto last night..." Hanabi seized up and looked to her sister.

" And... What happened?" She finally asked.

Hinata looked to the floor and angry tears stung her eyes this time.

" He acted so awful! 'It's nice to meet you' he said! Like he was talking to a stranger!" She gripped the kimono in front of her in a white-knuckled grip.

Hanabi softened and rubbed her older sister's back, loving her still despite the delusions she lived in.

" There's... Always next time with someone else, Hinata-Onee-Chan." Hanabi then stood, setting her things to the side.

" Where are you going?" Hinata asked softly.

" Going to attend the funeral for those girls and..." Hanabi contemplated saying the man's name, but she didn't want her sister to go back to the man emotionally. Even if he was a dead man. " The man." She finally answered, " And I think you should stay at the shop."

Hinata nodded, not really caring about the gossip that was floating around about the 'crimes', rather the deaths of four people, nor caring about the event to say goodbye.

Hanabi soon left, leaving Hinata alone with her red-tinged scissors and needle and thread as she went to attend the funeral herself.

Fifteen minutes after she left, the door opened and a shadow darkened the doorway, Hinata looking up to see a red-headed man, an obviously foreign man who's sea foam eyes looked to her and she looked back to him, a smile spreading on her face with a blush as she stood and bowed to the newcomer, her heart starting to pick up.

" Welcome to the H-Hyuuga Clothing Shop. How may I assist y-you?"


End file.
